What Anime Characters Can't Do
by Lakerae
Summary: Obi scrolls through googled images of anime girls. He comments on a pretty red-head. Shirayuki is jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Obi sat on the couch and looked at the googled image of Kenjou Akira, a character from KiraKira. How he ended up there was quite a mystery, but he didn't mind it all. "Hm, this red-head is pretty cute," he said, scrolling through his phone.

Shirayuki stopped stirring, the egg whites still gooey in the cake batter. She wasn't the jealous type, but her red hair was her signature look and she felt a sting in her heart from Obi's words. _She was the only red-head in his eyes._

"Oh, yeah, Obi? You sure do have a type." Her voice pitched, clearly displaying how bad she was at poker. The jealousy oozed out of her mouth.

Obi looked up from his phone, clicking it off and stuffing it back into his pocket. He stood up from the couch, walking slowly toward his beet-red girlfriend like a cat ready to pounce. "Type? I have a type?"

Shirayuki leaned against the table, hands clutching at the edge to steady her. Her face was warm, the heat of her anger seeping through her pores.

"Yes, type. Any girl with red hair sure turns you on."

Obi chuckled and closed the distance between them, trapping her by placing his hands on either side of her. Shirayuki looked up, a blank expression in her face.

"Are you jealous of an anime character?" Obi teased and grinned down at her, amused at how riled up she was.

Shirayuki scoffed, dropping her gaze away from him. "Jealous? I'm not jealous. I'm merely pointing out an obvious observation."

Obi leaned in, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "I like it when you get jealous, Miss."

"I'm not jealous, Obi."

"You want me so badly," he whispered, kissing her neck softly. "So territorial."

Shirayuki wrapped her arms around his waist and turned her head to catch his lips. Obi cupped her face, pulling her in and deepening their kiss.

"I don't share, okay?" she said against his lips. "And by the way, I'm not jealous of an anime character," she said, pulling away from him. She paused for a moment, her green eyes flickered with fire within them. "You can't fuck an anime character."

Shirayuki yelped as Obi lifted her off the floor, carrying her in his arms and heading toward their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Sailor Mars CosplayLingerie

Don't laugh, Obi," Shirayuki muttered from behind the bathroom door. She was nervous, afraid he wouldn't be pleased with her… lingerie.

Obi was spread out on the bed, hands behind his head, and already a little tent pitched on his red and pink boxers. He hadn't seen his Miss all day, both working long shifts on Valentine's Day. "I don't care what you're wearing, I'm going to rip it off as soon as you come out, babe."

Shirayuki let out a frustrated sigh. She fumbled with the doorknob, her fingers forgetting how doors work. "Fine, I'm coming out now," she shouted, swinging the door wide open.

She stood at the doorway in all her leggy glory. Biting her bottom lip and keeping her gaze down, Shirayuki stood frozen in her outfit. Her red high-heels clicked as her legs trembled, the hem of the red skirt barely covering the top of her thighs. She was dressed exactly like Sailor Mars—white sailor top to complement the skirt with a big purple bow in the middle and long white gloves with a red trim to complete the costume. The only thing different was her hair. Shirayuki kept her red hair, long and straight that stopped right at her collarbone.

Obi stared with wide eyes, mouth agape with no words or breath escaping him. Shirayuki finally met his gaze, though she fluttered her eyelashes at him shyly.

"Obi, say something. You're making me self-conscious," she said softly, voice trembling and shaking.

Sitting up and scrubbing a hand over his face, Obi flashed her a wide grin. He let out a chuckle as his hands fisted in the sheets on his sides. "Fuck, Miss," he began, voice equally nervous as her, "this might be the first time I want to fuck you badly with your clothes on."

She walked over to him slowly, the thin heels tapping on the creaky wood floorboards. With her knees on either side of Obi's thighs—shoes still on (though she was tempted to kick them off, shoes on the bed were her pet-peeve)—Shirayuki straddled him, her core hovering right above where he ached.

"You like it even with my hair?"

Obi leaned in, hands tangling into her soft strands, as he buried his face into her neck. He peppered her with soft kisses, his lips leaving invisible tracks on her pale skin. "Sailor Mars should have been a red-head." He licked her pulse, earning a whimper from his cosplaying Miss.

His hands trailed from her head down to her curvy ass. Shirayuki rolled her hips, grinding her aching moon crystal against his throbbing cane. Obi pulled her in closer, his mouth swallowing her quiet moans into a passionate, deep kiss.

Obi pulled back to look at her, chest heaving up and down. "I want you to wear this again for my birthday, okay?" He crashed his lips into hers, lifting his hips to meet her demand. He broke their kiss again, continuing his trail of thought and panting, "And on our anniversary."

Shirayuki nodded, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She locked her hands around his neck, moving her ass in circles as she continued to relieve her need. "Whatever you want, Obi. Just fuck me already."


End file.
